


О дружбе и привилегиях

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гатс приходит в себя после сражения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О дружбе и привилегиях

Гатс спит беспокойно, морщится, комкает покрывало, резко выбрасывает руку вперед, силясь схватить и удержать пустоту… Солнечный лучик, пробившийся через дырку в ткани полога, греет Гатсу веко и переносицу, мешает спать.   
– Вот же, – говорит скрипучий голос над его головой. – Так и мечется, так и мечется. Лапами сучит, что твой пес…  
– Тише, пусть отсыпается!  
– Жаль, что ты не видишь себя, когда спишь, Коркус, – с укором говорит другой голос. Звякает посуда. – Ты во сне всегда рот широко открываешь.   
– И пускаешь ветры, – хихикает третий.  
– Я вот сейчас как запущу в тебя чем-нибудь, Рикерт!  
Гатс мычит, тянет покрывало на голову, а потом резко садится – так, что его ведет в сторону. Перед глазами расплываются радужные пятна. Болит голова, болит забинтованная грудь. Левая нога, помещенная в лубок, неподвижна и тяжела.  
Гастон, Коркус и Рикерт, укрывшиеся в шатре от полуденной жары последних солнечных дней бабьего лета, замирают у квасного бочонка с кружками в руках.  
– Гляди-ко, очнулся, – с неудовольствием говорит Коркус. – Когда же ты сдохнешь!  
– Гатс, ты проснулся! – широко улыбается Рикерт, прижимая к груди кружку. Глаза его наполняются быстрыми детскими слезами. – Я так волновался, когда ты потерял сознание после боя…   
– Да что ему сделается…  
– Гриффит, – хрипло говорит Гатс, пытаясь схватиться за шест, подпирающий свод шатра. – Я вспомнил – мы дрались с Зоддом в крепости тюдорцев. Где Гриффит?  
– Гатс. – Гастон спешит его подхватить. – Тебе еще рано вставать, командир… Эй, где Джудо?  
Гатс дергает плечом – как они не могут запомнить, ему тяжелы, неприятны прикосновения – и, почти встав на одно колено, вновь валится в темноту.

Это всегда стыдно и муторно – быть раненым или больным, но у полкового лекаря есть неплохие целебные травки, попутно навевающие сонливость и хандру, а у засранца Джудо – способность ненавязчиво уболтать кого угодно полечиться день-другой.  
Впрочем, подолгу спать ему не дают – кто-нибудь из друзей постоянно крутится в шатре. За два дня из трех, что лекарь выторговал у Гатса, чтобы поставить его на ноги, у командира перебывали почти все Ястребы, некоторые – не по одному разу. Не пришла только Каска. И Гриффит.   
– Гриффита во дворце обхаживают, – мечтательно говорит Гастон, покусывая травинку. – Он теперь страшно знаменит, и король его обласкал пуще прежнего. Лежит, значит, наш Гриффит, весь в бинтах, в роскошных покоях, а вокруг него толпятся придворные, ловят каждый его вздох…  
– Мешают поспать, – угрюмо говорит Гатс, глядя в матерчатый потолок. – Уроды.  
– Ага, – улыбается Рикерт, улегшись рядом на попону и качая ногой. – Но он не бранится. Он вообще никогда не бранится, наш Гриффит… И вот лежит он…  
– На шелковых простынях, – подхватывает Гастон. – И пуховых подушках. И вносят роскошные блюда… Перепела, маринованная оленина, паштеты, повидлы, горная рыба, икра…  
– Осторожно, горячо, – предупреждающе говорит Джудо, поднырнув под навес с двумя дымящимися мисками. – Гатс, я принес суп.   
– …а Гриффит только рукой поводит, не может он, мол, сейчас их отведать, потому что привык есть, лежа на чистых простынях, а ему с утра не поменяли. И тогда требуют к Гриффиту придворных дам, чтобы они своими белыми рученьками…  
– Заткнитесь, – морщится Гатс, осторожно усаживаясь. Проклятье, почему после этой драки с чудовищем стала так часто болеть голова? Гатс раньше не раз ею ударялся. Голова – кость, нечему там болеть… Насколько же тяжелей ранен Гриффит?  
– Да уж, заткнитесь! – вставляет Коркус, и Гатс удивленно вскидывает брови – редко когда они с Коркусом друг друга поддерживают.  
– Вам всем ни черта не понять, каково сейчас Гриффиту, – снисходительно бросает Коркус, пробуя ногтем остроту лезвия своего кинжала. – Ухаживала за мной однажды богатая леди. Подобрала она меня, когда я удирал от своей шайки по крышам, изрядно окропив их собственной кровушкой… Не знаю, чем приглянулся я деве, свалившись с забора прямо в розовый куст, но в себя я пришел в чистой белой постельке, под мягоньким одеялом, и леди, чьи руки были нежнее лебяжьего пуха, а кожа – белее, чем эти простыни, самолично ухаживала за мной, не отлучаясь ни на мгновение и не доверяя слугам… А я всеми фибрами души желал одного…  
– Ну? – торопит Рикерт умолкнувшего Коркуса. – Чего ты желал? При чем тут Гриффит?  
– Ну сам-то подумай, – произнесит Гатс, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в ухмылке.  
– Поссать я желал! – припечатывает Коркус. – Мечтал о горшке! О любой емкости, куда я мог бы отлить, если бы мне ее предоставили! Но куртуазная дева не понимала моих страданий, и мне оставалось терпеть и скрипеть зубами. И лишь когда она вышла, чтобы позвать ко мне своих благородных родителей…  
– Что?!  
– Всё, – скорбно разводит Коркус руками. – С тоски я схватил первое, что попалось мне под руку – хрустальную вазу, и наполнил ее до краев. Само собой, оставаться дальше в сем благородном доме я не мог, накрепко усвоив, что, когда я сам стану богачом, я прикажу в каждой комнате поставить по золотому горшку… Так что не думайте, цыпочки, что Гриффиту там приходится лучше, чем вам…  
– Чушь, – ворчит Гатс, перекрывая тоненький смех Рикерта и ржание Гастона. – Гриффит не такой осел, как ты. Думаю, он найдет с господами общий язык. А в крайнем случае просто отольет на розы с балкона… Завтра мы все пойдем к нему и вместе посмеемся над нашими ранами… 

– ...Ну и вот, – Рикерт продолжает болтать, подперев рукой щеку. – Каска сказала, что после того, как ты отдубасил тех стражников, нам лучше не ждать аудиенции. Наши согласились и ушли, а она вернулась к ступеням дворца – и плачет...  
Гатс неопределенно хмыкает, гладит испачканный птичьим пометом мраморный парапет. Перед глазами так и стоит красное сердитое лицо Каски. Как она орала на него, как орала...  
Гатс думает, что пробился бы к Гриффиту и через сотню солдат, что нахамил бы священникам и оттоптал бы ноги баронам, если бы это потребовалось, что протащил бы к нему всю банду Ястреба, с кошками, лошадьми и обозом – и спасовал перед Каской, увидев ее слезы.  
Потому что она оказалась права. Не стоит сейчас мешать Гриффиту.  
– Га-а-атс? – Рикерт подныривает под локоть, сочувственно заглядывает в глаза. – Ты чего? Ты расстроился, что не удалось повидать Гриффита?   
Гатс хмурится, с трудом подавляя желание огрызнуться. Рикерт-то точно ни в чем не виноват.  
В королевском саду тихо и солнечно. Шуршат под ногами первые опавшие золотые листья. С террасы дворца доносится гул голосов придворных. Гатсу чудится, что он различает в этом гуле серебристый смех Гриффита.   
– Так, – отвечает он, криво ухмыляясь. – Самую малость.


End file.
